User talk:Shockstorm
Archive 1 Aye, the admin requests have been done, except the restoration of that page, since the reason is that the page was copied from Bulbapedia. Energy ''X'' 10:54, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Jobs Hi, Shockstorm. I was wondering if there are any maintenance edits you would like me to do. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 16:19, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ok. I'll start now. Ah, I see... So, It was a global block? Why these global blocks exists in every wikias? These blocks made me scared :(. OK, Thanks for answering me, Shockstorm! Nectaria (talk) 17:51, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Hah, did you really think I'd leave this place? It is true that I deserved that block, but I managed to convince the staff that I couldn't leave this place. Permanently, that is. Energy ''X'' 10:32, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Ach, I'd rather have that stay in the past. This is not the time to speak of such things. Energy ''X'' 16:35, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Comment Could you comment on the battle of Skrelp vs. Floette? Energy ''X'' 21:23, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Map As you might've noticed, the maps feature has been enabled, as seen . If you've got the time, maybe you can finish existing map or make new maps? If you do, don't do the Hoenn yet, since there needs to be a better quality map. Energy ''X'' 23:11, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi Shock I was wondering, if i'm not from Friday, could you do my blog please. Since I might run out of internet before then. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 17:06, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Shock Your a life saver and I've always wanted to try XD. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 05:54, July 28, 2014 (UTC) By the way I'll tell you when I might not be able to do blog's again in the future, so that you can then stand in for me and I'll be back doing my blogs from Monday next week and can you do it on Sunday instead due to rounding up the week's news. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 06:00, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Adminship Congratlations! It is good to have you as an admin. Well, there is still a lot of work to do. Energy ''X'' 07:03, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. Glad to be of service here. --Shockstorm (talk) 07:05, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Ban Ah, now I have to worry to ban vandals first. Oh well... And, wow, you managed to get 20 000 edits already? Impressive. Energy ''X'' 07:26, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, but a lot of it's from image categorization :p --Shockstorm (talk) 07:28, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Category Change Hey, I'm glad to hear the problem was just a template cache problem. if you notice any pages that aren't in the correct categories just let me know and I'll rerun the bot on the last 100 or so. Hope you're having a good day! Cheers, «Corey» 04:29, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Bot Request 2 Will you do me a favor, look through those photos, and make sure that they actually need to be deleted. Last time that I deleted stuff it was stuff that didn't need to be deleted. >.< After you've checked them I'll delete them. Re: Sprites Thank you for directing me to that sprite page -- you saved me a lot of time! ;) I'll try to make sure not to reupload any sprites that are already on the Wikia. Right now I'm working on fixing those learnset tables, so it'll be a while before I start on the sprites. I usually do an image search to find sprites to make sure they haven't already been uploaded. Back sprites of certain Pokemon have been uploaded as well. Here is an example of how I name sprites (I usually name the sprites according to the type (front, back, shiny) and game (BW, XY, etc)): "SnivyXY" for the standard front sprite from X and Y, "SnivyShinyXY" for the shiny front sprite, "SnivyBackXY" if it's a back sprite, and "SnivyBackShinyXY" if it's a shiny back sprite. Moonlit Sylveon (talk/ ) 00:02, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Bot Request 2 RE: Alright, I'll delete them soon. Manga Hm, do you think this is a good way? I inserted the external link to the site where I copied the image. Energy ''X'' 12:44, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, that looks good. --Shockstorm (talk) 18:09, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Membership Damn. You could've let me (and other know) you would make a request. Energy ''X'' 18:03, August 3, 2014 (UTC)